The present invention generally relates to video games and, in particular embodiments, to computer-implemented, video games with social networking features.
Video games provide fun and enjoyment for many. Video games allow users to participate in a variety of simulated activities. Video games allow users to perform roles and experience activities that the users may not be able or desire to experience directly, whether due to cost, danger, or equipment concerns, or simply due to a role or activity being a fantasy.
Many video games allow players, or virtual characters controlled by the players, to accumulate and/or build virtual items including, for example, weapons, equipment, buildings, vehicles, clothes, armor, and other virtual items, with various virtual items having various attributes. Many video games also allow players to control or cooperate with virtual characters, for example, non-human or human characters, avatars, companion characters, support characters, and other virtual characters. Generally, these items and/or characters will have certain attributes, for example, experience, virtual currency, level, attack rate, damage, range, hit points, production output, production capabilities, defense, armor, speed, or any other attribute associated with items and/or characters. In some cases, the player himself may also be associated with various attributes, for example, level, experience, prior game play statistics, virtual currency, and other attributes, at times with one or more virtual characters controlled by the player assigned or equipped in accordance with the attributes assigned to the player. Player, or virtual character, success in a game may depend on the attributes of the player or virtual character and the attributes of virtual items associated with, supporting or controlled by the player.
Accumulation of virtual items, or gaining experience, advancing in levels, etc., however, may not fully encompass a totality of a particular simulated activity, particularly if the simulated activity is not reflective of a solitary undertaking. Allowing for multiplayer play, which may provide player-to-player instructions, may more fully reflect simulated group activities, but even then in-game activities may not provide for a sufficient depth of immersion in an intended simulated role.